


Ukuphela Kwehlabathi (The End of The World)

by Deer_in_the_headlights



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, The first part isn't a fix it no wayyyy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_in_the_headlights/pseuds/Deer_in_the_headlights
Summary: Shuri & Wakanda: Before, during, and after the snap.





	Ukuphela Kwehlabathi (The End of The World)

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any words or phrases you don't recognize, they are Xhosa and you can put them through google translate if you want.  
> Also, prepare for some sadness sorry not sorry the fix-it is next chapter

Shuri was in the council chambers when it happened. She ended up there after whatever the hell that alien thing was invaded her lab. She had her gauntlets armed and ready, unnecessarily, of course. Ayo was glued to her side, which she was pretending was out of duty but really out of the same fear Shuri was feeling.

What if they didn't win this one?

Her mother, a few tribal leaders, various palace employees, and those unable to fight waited nervously in the chambers too, constantly on guard. Ramonda had fretted over Shuri until she realized that she was fine and a little while after that too. She was not going to lose a child again. She couldn't lose anyone else. Not today. 

The chamber was eerie. Everyone was silent or talking in hushed whispers. Shuri had had enough. She needed to get back to her lab. The elven-like demon alien had to be gone now. If she could get the android back into her lab, she could finish. She would really only need five more minutes. She needed to help, not sit pretty with government officials. She marched right up to Ramonda with Ayo by her side and stated her request,

"Mother, I need to go back to my lab-"

"Shuri, we need you here. Safe. T'Challa is out there. We need you here. You have a du-"

"Mother, I can help. I could help if I could just get him back to the lab. I only need a few minutes!"

Before Ramonda could answer, Ayo crumbled into dust. She was gone. Where she had once stood next to Shuri, there was a small pile of ash.

"Ayo?"

****************************************

"What's happening?"

"Ukuphela kwalo yehlabathi! Ukuphela kwalo yehlabathi!"

"Anathi? Anathi?! Where's my baby?!"

"Nceda nceda! Nceda nceda!"

"Where is he? Where'd he go?"

"Kutheni na? Kutheni na?"

 

****************************************

Dust littered the palace. Tribal leaders were sobbing, parents screamed for their children, children cried for their parents, warriors mourned their friends. Shuri was holding onto her mother for dear life. Maybe if she held on tight enough her mother wouldn't crumble away too. Shuri hadn't dared to look at the field. She couldn't bear to think that T'Challa was gone. He couldn't be gone.

The universe wasn't that cruel.

Still, they hadn't heard from him or Okoye and the surviving warriors had begun to return to see what was left of their families.

Many warriors did not return.

Shuri distracted herself. She set up an improvised communication center and tried to contact the war dogs and outreach workers. She tried Nakia first. T'Challa would want to know if Nakia was okay when he got back. Shuri sat, waiting for Nakia to send out her signal.

The signal never came.

****************************************

Okoye somberly walked into the chamber an hour later.

Alone.

"Okoye! Thank Bast you're okay!" Ramonda said, forcing a smile. "Do you have any news of T'Challa?"

Emotion flashed across her face. Shuri couldn't tell whether it was pain, grief, or anger.

But she knew it was not good news. Her stomach dropped.

No.

Not again.

Surely it can't be?

A single tear fell down Shuri's face. She hugged her mother for what seemed like an eternity. Mother was all she had left. She turned to Okoye and looked her in the eye. With sorrow on her face, she spoke. 

"My Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is going to be 5 years into the future and maybe a fix-it we'll see.
> 
> Remember to drink water nerds.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
